


his name is thomas, but newt calls him tommy

by merdwx



Series: Newtmas drabbles [3]
Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 22:20:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18417011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merdwx/pseuds/merdwx
Summary: thomas talks to user minhopvrkpart two of 'oh boy do i got some news for ya'. i'm probably going to make a part three as well.





	his name is thomas, but newt calls him tommy

**To: @minhopvrk**

**From: @anona2**

 

**so, what is the news you have for me?**

 

Thomas anxiously bit his lip and rolled his sleeves down to hide his shaking hands. He glanced behind him, checking if anyone was in the library, before turning back to the screen and zooming out, making the messages smaller and impossible to read for anyone but Thomas. It didn’t take long before the typing symbols appeared, and even shorter before he got an answer. 

 

**_i hate to be the one to tell you, but if you get homosexual thoughts when thinking about your ‘friend’, there is a big chance you’re gay yourself. unless it’s someone from the opposite sex who’s just so ugly they repulse you - although that’s not really how homosexuality works_ **

 

Thomas groaned and dropped his head on the keyboard, sighing in frustration. He was expecting this answer, but now that someone actually said it, he wished he hadn’t asked. It couldn’t be true. There was no way. 

 

He looked up, trying to figure out how to respond when he saw that he’d already sent a message.

 

**ksjkdfghawoileujq23542345lwnkacefjdshcbaw,nieskkjeyrfvdhcnsvbAWNelkquwyer72i36587r3264tiegfakj34hb12l3j5v**

 

He rubbed his temples and closed his eyes, before typing a message. 

 

**sorry, that was me banging my head on my keyboard.**

 

He could almost feel the other laugh as he got a response.

 

**_oh, i thought that was you being a stereotypical gay dude. (are you a dude??) most gays smash their keyboards._ **

 

**yes, i am a dude. don’t tell anyone though. wby? and why do you know so much about gay culture?**

 

**_hi anonymous q-dude, i’m minho, also a dude, dating a stereotypical gay dude. does that answer all your questions?_ **

 

**it does, surprisingly. what’s a q-dude?**

 

**_are you questioning my explanation skills? a q-dude is a questioning dude. don’t ask, it’s something me and my roommate made up._ **

 

**i might be. how and why did you and your roommate make that up?**

 

**_i thought i told you not to ask :)_ **

 

Thomas smirked. He liked this Minho guy.

 

**well, i did it anyway. so..?**

 

**_it’s not that big, really. he just has this friend who he’s been basically in love with for years but he doesn’t know his sexuality and neither does the friend and because newt is lazy he shortened ‘questioning dude’ down to q-dude. it’s also a way of referring to him without him noticing i guess._ **

 

Thomas felt like he’d been punched in the chest as he read the message over and over again. This couldn’t be  _ his  _ Newt, could it? He definitely mentioned having a roommate, but Thomas never met him. Now that he thought about it, the name Minho actually sounded familiar. Newt probably mentioned him or - or Thomas was just making things up because he wanted it to be this Newt, and he wanted himself to be the friend. 

 

He breathed out and took his jacket off, suddenly feeling very warm, as if he’d been caught in a lie. When he looked back at the messages, he saw a new one.

 

**_anon? you still there?_ **

 

**yeah, sorry. i’m in a library and i almost got caught using twitter. so, who’s this friend?**

 

**_i’m just gonna hope i don’t know you irl because newt would kill me. hey, but maybe you two can talk about this together! his name is thomas, but newt calls him tommy._ **

 

Oh.

 

Oh my god.


End file.
